This invention is in the field of cup lids for hot beverages and is designed to improve the safety and enjoyment when drinking very hot liquids, such as hot coffee. This new and unique utility invention for an article of manufacture is a tremendous improvement over prior art.
This invention is uniquely different from prior art.